Eu realmente só penso em você
by Mrs. Loockers
Summary: Song-Fic SasuHina! Música: Pensando em você Claudia Leite . Declaraão de amor de Sasuke para Hinata....


Bem, não me matem

Bem, não me matem... Minha primeira fic...

Estava pensando um pouco e resolvi postar...

Espero que gostem e, por favor, não matem a autora!

_**Pensando em você**_

_**Tava satisfeita em te ter como amigo**_

_**Mas o que será que aconteceu comigo?**_

_**Aonde foi que eu errei?**_

_**Às vezes me pergunto se eu não entendi errado**_

_**Grande amizade com estar apaixonado**_

_**Se for só isso logo vai passar**_

_**Mas quando toca o telefone será você?**_

_**O que eu estiver fazendo eu paro de fazer**_

_**E se fica muito tempo sem me ligar**_

_**Arranjo uma desculpa pra te procurar**_

_**Que tola, mas eu não consigo evitar...**_

Em que situação eu fui me meter!

Eu pensava gostar apenas da sua companhia, mas percebi que quando você não está por perto meu pensamento vaga, até te achar em um ponto qualquer no universo... Meus pés seguem sozinhos enquanto eu estou perdido pensando em você Hinata...

Se continuar desse jeito, você acaba me deixando louco! Sempre que estou sozinho em casa, penso que queria ter você ao meu lado... Consolando-me e me "ajudando" a superar a solidão...

_**Porque eu só vivo pensando em você**_

_**E é sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais**_

_**Eu só vivo acordada a sonhar**_

_**Imaginar**_

_**Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível**_

_**Uma ilusão terrível será?**_

_**Hoje eu pedi tanto em oração**_

_**Que as portas do seu coração**_

_**Se abrissem pra eu te conquistar**_

_**Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus**_

_**Se ele quiser então, não importa quando, onde**_

_**Como eu vou ter seu coração.**_

O dono do seu coração é um cara de muita sorte... Não vai precisar de te pedir para fazer nada... Você faz sem ser chamada...

Às vezes penso se sou mesmo digno de ter você perto de mim... Será mesmo que eu sou uma pessoa tão boa assim, para merecer tudo isso? Que eu me lembre não sou muito atencioso...

Você me conhece e sabe que eu vou fazer de tudo por você certo?

_**Eu faço tudo pra chamar sua atenção**_

_**De vez em quando eu meto os pés pelas mãos**_

_**Engulo a seco o ciúme**_

_**Quando outra apaixonada quer tirar de mim sua atenção**_

_**Coração apaixonado é bobo**_

_**Sorriso seu ele derrete todo**_

_**O teu charme, teu olhar**_

_**Tua fala mansa me faz delirar**_

Você e seus olhos perolados realmente fazem com que eu me perca... Chamar sua atenção não é necessário, você presta atenção em cada detalhe... É incrível como você me faz querer olhar para você o tempo todo...

E eu, tolo como sou me perco no fundo dos teus olhos... Como se eu estivesse me afogando num mar do qual não quero ser salvo...

_**Mas quanta coisa aconteceu e foi dita**_

_**Qualquer mínimo detalhe era pista**_

_**Coisas que ficaram para trás**_

_**Coisas que você nem lembra mais**_

_**Mas eu guardo tudo aqui no meu peito**_

_**Tanto tempo estudando teu jeito**_

_**Tanto tempo esperando uma chance**_

_**Sonhei tanto com esse romance**_

_**Que tola mais eu não consigo evitar**_

Foi tão bom quando eu disse "Te amo"... Você corou e disse as palavras que eu queria ouvir... "Eu também..."

Eu te olhava de longe e você nem percebia... Na verdade, ninguém percebia... Eu te admirava de longe... Sem saber que também era admirado...

_**Porque eu só vivo pensando em você**_

_**E é sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais**_

_**Eu só vivo acordada a sonhar**_

_**Imaginar**_

_**Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível**_

_**Uma ilusão terrível será?**_

_**Hoje pedi tanto em oração**_

_**Que as portas do seu coração**_

_**Se abrissem pra eu te conquistar**_

_**Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus**_

_**Se ele quiser então, não importa quando, onde**_

_**Como eu vou ter seu coração!!**_

Hoje fico feliz de saber que sou o dono do seu coração...

Eu, Sasuke Uchiha construí uma família com você, Hinata Hyuuga... E hoje sou feliz por ter tido coragem de, naquela hora, ter dito a frase que mudou minha vida por completo...

_**Fim...**_

Gente... Desculpem-me... Sei que saiu muuuitoo mal...

Nem mesmo a autora gostou...

Mandem uma review e nela falem o que quiserem, pois essa foi horrível...

Bjokss... ;D


End file.
